The New Arrival
by Sophiemac1308
Summary: A new person/character arrives in Storybrooke and causes confusion to Emma as to why she has arrived. Henry takes a while figuring out who they actually are as a 'fairytale' character and tries to prove it all to Emma who they really are.
1. Chapter 1: The Crash

**Authors Note: This is my own story but one or two of the characters are mine the rest are not. The time of this story is after Emma has become Sherriff and works alone without Graham (R.I.P) and before the curse has been broken. I hope you enjoy the story and please review or if you have any ideas that would be great too, thanks! :) Sophiemac1308**

Emma had just walked into her office when the phone rang. There had been an accident only this time it wasn't because someone had left Storybrooke it was because someone had been trying to get in.

Emma grabbed her keys and jumped into her yellow buggy as the clock struck right on nine o'clock.

"Ugh, who would be trying to get into Storybrooke at this time?" Emma asked herself.

"Maybe it's an evil King!" a voice appeared out of nowhere which just happened to be Henry.

"Holy –", Emma slammed on the brakes as the shock made her swerve and nearly hit a tree.

"Henry! What are you doing!? You nearly got us killed! Shouldn't you be at home asleep? What am I going to do if Regina finds out your gone!? Please don't ever do that again!"

"Okay, okay I'm sorry I just thought it was another mission for operation Cobra. Mum won't know I'll be gone for a while cause she said she'll be staying late at work for some reason and won't be back till late. And anyway what happened?" gushed out Henry as tried not to let Emma but in.

"Well I got a call from Ruby saying that she was walking past because her car had been towed and she heard this loud noise and saw that a car had crashed into a tree just like we nearly did. And I think that was all that she said." Emma explained.

The little yellow buggy turned the corner and there had been in fact a car crash. A small blue car had hit a tree and rolled onto its side.

As soon as Emma saw it she put on the brakes, stopped the engine and ran over to the vehicle. Henry quietly slipped out and hid behind Emma's car.

The front windscreen of the blue car had been smashed to a thousand pieces and a dark shadowy figure was sprawled against the passenger seat.

Emma frantically opened the door and saw a young girl about 22 years old with bright died red hair and with cuts and bruises all over her face, clearly from the accident. Emma quickly checked her pulse in which she was still alive. Henry peeped out from his hiding place in search of Ruby but she was nowhere to be seen which was unusual for her.

Emma carefully shook the girl. The girl slowly opened her eyes and her mouth.

"Where, where am I? What happ- happened?" asked the strange visitor.

"Well, you're in Storybrooke and as for your other question; you'll have to answer that for us," Emma replied. "Oh and I'm Emma, so how about we go and get some cocoa from Granny's diner and answer those question? Well I guess that's if we can get you to walk" Joked Emma has she attempted to help the girl out of the car. Henry rushed to help and picked up one of the girls arms as Emma took the other.

"So what's your name?" asked Henry.

"Arianna, Arianna Lantic." said the girl.

"So why come to Storybrooke?" Emma asked.

"Well I'm a traveller but I can't remember why I wanted to come here. I mean I think I, I think I came here because I was looking for someone but I don't remember who." Arianna explained looking slightly confused.

Emma looked at Henry as she said, "It's getting pretty late Henry, and you better head home because I don't want you or me in this case to get in trouble from your mum. Oh and Arianna I better take you to the hospital and make sure you haven't suffered any memory loss or head injuries."

"Ok see you tomorrow Emma, bye Arianna nice meeting you. I hope you will be okay." Henry ran off whilst waving.

"He's a nice kid, is he your nephew?" Arianna innocently asked.

"Look, he's my kid but I'll tell you the rest of the story on the way to the hospital."

"Oh ok." said Arianna as they hopped into Emma's car and drove to the hospital.

**A/N: Have you figured out who the character is yet? I hope I haven't made it too obvious. Let me know what you think of it so far ;) **


	2. Chapter 2: The Rumour

**Authors Note: This chapter doesn't reveal too much yet but more will be revealed in the next couple of chapters. Oh Please review, thanks! **

It was 8 o'clock on a Saturday morning, the day after Arianna arrived in Storybrooke and Henry had awoken at the sound of his alarm. He picked up the walkie talkie radio that was hidden behind his pillow next to his book.

"Emma, we need to talk. It's about Operation Cobra. Meet me at Granny's diner in 5 minutes."

Emma awoke to the sound of Henry's message and didn't get out of bed until 3 minutes later. She quickly got dressed and headed down to the diner as she tried to wake herself up as she did so.

"I just don't get it. Why did she come to Storybrooke? No one ever comes or leaves Storybrooke!" Henry was puzzled. He just didn't understand. There was no one in the chapter he was reading at the moment or the next one that described Arianna. People don't just come into Storybrooke for any reason at all unless like August, who paid the price anyway.

"I know Henry you say it all the time. I think it's becoming a habit!" Emma laughed as Henry gave her slightly less dramatic 'death stare'.

"Emma, this is serious. I mean what if the evil queen has an evil side kick or something! Or maybe even Arianna arrived to help mum make sure that you don't break the curse!"

"Henry, don't be ridiculous. I know people don't usually- sorry I mean _ever _come here but what if she just got lost or something or maybe she knows someone here that she's visiting. She is only young and I she seems really nice so she probably wouldn't do that kind of thing. Anyway I think we better go see how she is."

"But Emma, you didn't even let me finish! I just don't think not right. Something's wrong and I'm going to figure it out whether you like it or not. Just after we go see how Arianna is."

"So, Dr. Whale, how is she?" Emma asked the doctor as she peered round the door to see the pretty young girl sitting up as a breeze swirled her bright red hair around her face.

"Well we've done some tests and she seems fine to go but just one thing," he lowered his voice as he whispered, "Her memory is perfectly fine except for two things; the car crash, which is fine as that can happens. But what confuses us is that she cannot remember absolutely anything about why she coming to Storybrooke but she does remember that she knew why before she passed the Storybrooke sign. This is very odd." Dr. Whale had a concerning look on his face as he said the last bit but it was wiped from his face when Henry strode past into the room.

"Oh, hello Henry, what are you doing here?" Arianna asked with a beautiful glow blossoming on her face.

"Well Emma and I came to see how you are and give you a tour of the town." Arianna smiled

"That is very nice of you; I don't know what to say but thank you. So I thought you said Emma came too but I don't see her anywhere? Where is she?"

"I'm right here." Emma shouted as she walked into the room. "I was just talking to the doc and he said you're alright to go. So do you want to pack your things up and I guess we could see if we can get you a place at Granny's. Here I'll help you."

"Thanks." replied Arianna.

Emma opened the bedside draw next to the hospital bed as Henry helped Arianna with her bags.

Inside the drawer were a few small belongings but one item surprised her. It was a clam shell with a pearl inside.

"This is pretty. Where did you get from?" Emma asked as she lifted the clam shell up to show Arianna as she finished packing the rest of the items into the bag.

"It was given to me by my father as gift when he went away with some sort of business trip I think. Well I don't really remember because I was like 7 years old."

"That's nice. So let's head off and we'll give you a tour of the place I guess." Emma grabbed her two bags and small possessions and carried it off to the car.

By the next morning Arianna had been found an apartment at Granny's Bed and Breakfast and Henry had made it back home without Regina catching him with Emma again but Henry still had some work to do.

"So Regina, being the mayor have you ever stopped someone from coming into Storybrooke because I heard a rumour that you do." Henry asked trying not to look suspicious.

"Henry you do not call me Regina! I am your m-o-t-h-e-r so you call me your mother! As for those rumours they are not true but they will be if I find out who started it. Actually there might've been one time but that was a couple of years ago but that doesn't matter. Anyway you're going to be late for school so hurry up and eat your breakfast."

Henry scoffed up his breakfast and ran out the door with all of his school things with Regina giving him one of her 'you're up to something and I'm going to find out what it is' looks.

Emma was at work when she had a visitor. "Hello Emma. I would just like to ask why my son has just asked me if I have ever told someone to leave Storybrooke. You shouldn't make up rumours and tell them to Henry especially because it usually ends up having something to do with that fairy tale book of his!" Regina yelled in Emma's face.

"Hang on second Regina. Did you just say that I made up a rumour and told Henry?"

"Yes I did, it's not very-" Regina was cut off as Emma said; "I did not make up any rumours whatsoever! So maybe you should go and get your facts straight before you come and disrupt me from my work if I have done absolutely nothing wrong!" Emma yelled right back at her.

"Well if you didn't make up the rumours than who did?"

"How am I supposed to know if I hardly even know what the rumour is?" Emma asked. Regina didn't even reply she just walked out of the room.

**A/N: So that's the second chapter done but the third might take a while to write cause I'm really busy at the moment with homework and tests and stuff. Please review! Thanks :) **


	3. Chapter 3: The Robbery

**Authors Note: Sorry I haven't updated in a while but I have been very busy lately! Anyway enjoy the chapter! **

Emma awoke to the sound of sobs from a person knocking on the door of her shared apartment.

Mary Margaret and Emma both slowly and zombie-like got out of bed to answer the door.

"Who could that be at this time of the morning?! Mary Margaret questioned.

The sobbing continued as Emma opened the door and saw Arianna crying with mascara running all down her face.

"Arianna? Arianna what's wrong? Here come inside and you can tell us all about it." Emma said trying to care like Mary Margaret would have if she had met the girl and if it wasn't 2:14 in the morning.

"Oh so this Arianna, the girl that Henry keeps talking about." Mary Margaret spoke as she finally worked out who this girl was that Henry was suspiciously always talking about.

"So Arianna what happened?" said an annoyed Emma as she tried to not fall asleep on the comfortable couch they were now sitting on.

"Well-I, why-would-anyone-to-do-this-to-me-I-"said Arianna between sobs.

"Arianna, you know you're making it hard for us to understand what you're saying when your crying like that. You need to calm down and tell me what happened. Ok?" Arianna nodded to Emma's question and tried to speak normally.

"Ok, well I've been robbed already and I only just came here and-" Arianna started to cry but forced herself to stop as she continued, "And they stole the pearl my father gave me as well as all of the identity cards out of my purse like my driver's license but all of my money is still there." It didn't take long before she burst into tears again.

"Well, why would anyone do that to you I mean you only just got here and wait they didn't take any money from your wallet that means that they don't need any money so they obviously have enough of it. Have you got your purse with you by any chance?" Emma asked Arianna.

"Y-yes actually I do." said Arianna as she got it out of her small handbag.

"Can you tell me exactly what cards are missing because I think I know who did this to you and I think Mary Margaret does too." Emma asked as she looked over at Mary Margaret.

"Well my driver's license is missing as well as my old high school card which just has info about my birthday and stuff. Oh and like this folded piece of paper that had all my contacts like friends and stuff on it and I think that's all." explained Arianna.

"So the person was trying to get as much information about you as possible while you were at- wait where were you again when this happened?"

"I was coming back from grabbing some food at the supermarket and then I noticed that the front door to the apartment was unlocked and I definitely locked it, I never don't. " Arianna replied.

"Well then I know who your robber was but getting into her house might but hard, oh wait no it won't I'll just get Henry to do a little job for me."

"So you're saying Regina did it?" Mary Margaret figured.

"Yeah well who else would do that kind of thing?" Emma replied.

"Well that's true." Mary Margaret sighed.

"So um who is Regina? And why would you wake up Henry at 2:30 in the morning?" asked Arianna innocently.

"Well Regina is Henry's mum, well the mum who adopted him from me; you know how I was telling you about it on the way to the hospital? Anyway she is also the mayor of the town" Emma explained.

"And she is very evil and does all sorts of things like this to other people, we think it's because she's trying to hide some sort of secret." added Mary Margaret.

Emma picked up her walkie talkie that Henry had given her when they first started 'operation cobra' and held down the talk button as she whispered, "Henry! Henry! Wake up! I need your help."

About ten seconds later a croaky voice replied to Emma, "Emma, it's me, what do you need my help for, what happened?"

"We think Arianna has been robbed by your mother and we need to see if she has Arianna's things someone in your house. Do you think you could see if you can find them?" Henry heard from his walkie talkie.

"Yeah sure, what are the things?"

"Her driver's license, a folded piece of paper with contacts, an old high school card and you know that pearl that Arianna has?" replied Emma.

"Oh yeah, ok I'll see if I can find anything."

"Oh and Henry be careful, if she catches you just say that you were getting some food from the fridge or something."

"Okay."

Mary Margaret, Arianna and Emma quietly waited patiently for 20 minutes before Henry finally spoke through the walkie talkie.

"Emma, are you there?" Henry asked.

"Yep of course I am, did you find anything?" Emma asked.

"Well I found the folded piece of paper and the high school card but that's all.

"I knew she was up to something when I spoke to her the other day. Okay thanks Henry; we'll talk to you tomorrow." Emma half-whispered as she thought about everything that had happened.

"Oh ok, well goodnight, sorry I mean good morning." Henry yawned.

"Goodnight Henry." all three on the other end of walkie talkie whispered.

"But where are my pearl and my driver's license Emma?" Arianna asked as her bottom lip began to quiver.

"Well I think Regina must have put it somewhere because she must know who you are or at least something about you but if we're going to find them we're going to have to be careful cause she might want us to come and find them."

"Um ok, so what do we do?" Arianna asked almost in tears once again.

"Well for now you just have to pretend that you don't know anything has gone missing, Mary Margaret you can try and listen out for any local gossiping and Henry and I will try and see if we can find them but if we do we can't take them, not until we have a plan." Emma said taking charge as usual.

"But right now I think you better stay here and you can sleep on this couch because I think we will all be way too tired tomorrow before anything gets done as now it's about 3:00 in the morning! And once that's sorted I'm going to bed!" exclaimed Mary Margaret rubbing her eyes.

"Henry, we need to find the rest of Arianna's things because Regina is up to something. She must now why Arianna's here." Emma murmured to Henry as they quickly rummaged through the house once again to find Arianna's things.

"Oh and Henry do you know where all the secret spots where your mum hides things by any chance?"

"Well not all of them but that would be impossible but I know about three different places we could look. The first one is the cupboard under the stairs, the second is probably some kind of secret compartment in her jewellery box, I've seen her put stuff in there before and well the last place I could think would be maybe in the attic, I dunno." Henry counted of his fingers.

"Well that's a start you check the cupboard under the stairs I'll check the attic." instructed Emma.

Ten minutes later they went up to search the attic but still found nothing.

"Where would she hide something, it would have to be somewhere that she goes a lot to do something. It wouldn't be in the kitchen or the laundry would it?" Emma asked.

"No definitely not in the kitchen cause she knows I go looking for food in there and sometimes I have to do the washing so it wouldn't be in there either." Henry thought.

"Well where else does she go like every day? Hmmm. Wait I've got it!" Emma said to herself more than to henry as she rushed outside towards the apple tree.

"Have you ever climbed this tree before Henry? Cause if you haven't this'll be your first." Emma said as she helped Henry up the tree.

"Search all the branches for some sort of hole or something." She said as began to shake off all of the dead leaves and apples.

Henry climbed around the trunk of the tree but as he did so his foot slipped.

Luckily he was holding onto the branch above with two hands and he managed to pull himself up again.

As he sat on one of the thicker branches that came of the main trunk, something hit is eye like the sun reflecting off something.

"Hey Emma I think I've found something." Henry yelled.

"What is it?!" Emma asked as she climbed up to where Henry was.

"It's a box, and it's not locked! Hang on, what's this? It looks like-" Henry was cut off as Emma continued his sentence.

"A pearl! Arianna's pearl and her driver's license! I think we now have our evidence as to who took the missing items. We might as well take them if she isn't due back here for another 3 hours. Come on Henry let's pretend we were never here" Emma said as a small cheeky-like smile appeared on her face.


	4. Chapter 4: Robert

**Authors Note: Recap! Ok so a strange visitor arrived in Storybrooke, crashed her car and is staying for a while. Emma and Henry work out her name is Arianna and is really nice (although Henry is suspicious) and then she got robbed. The items were found in one of the branches of Regina's apple tree making her look like the culprit. Oh and Emma believes that the curse is real but the curse obviously hasn't been broken yet. So that's where we're up to so far, sounds a little boring but anyway more will be revealed in the next couple of chapters…**

Emma and Henry finally return as to what felt forever to Arianna who sat patiently while Mary Margaret kindly ran around getting things for her.

Emma rushed into the apartment, almost shutting the door in Henry's face as she did so. Arianna jumped up from her seat as Emma passed her the box.

"We found the rest of your stuff Arianna, now all we need to work out is why Regina had it." Emma said.

"I have a feeling it might be because Arianna is staying here in Storybrooke, which isn't that strange I guess but maybe Regina just doesn't want any visitors?" Mary Margaret guessed.

"Yeah, maybe he just doesn't want me here in Storybrooke for some reason or because she doesn't like me." Arianna's lip slowly dropped as she said so.

"I've got it! Emma can I please speak to you about Operation Cobra," Henry paused and then continued looking at the others, "Separately?".

"Yes I guess, sorry, this is very important to Henry."

"And you!"

"Well yes me too." Henry interrupted Emma and then they walked out of the room for their secret conversation.

"Well?" Emma asked.

"I think Regina is keeping Arianna out because of who she really is, I think all we need to do is work out who she is somehow. But I looked in the book and there wasn't anything there. I still think that it was strange how she doesn't remember why she came here. "Henry spilt the beans.

"Yes well I guess it is a little bit strange but what I don't understand is why Regina stole all of Arianna's things. Maybe there is someone else involved?" Emma thought.

The secret talk ended and the two went back into the room apologizing with a new thought in their heads.

"So Arianna you haven't told us much about yourself, do you have a boyfriend at the moment?" Emma asked trying not to look suspicious.

"Yeah actually I did quite a while ago but one day he just disappeared, he probably just ran off with some other girl."

"Oh well that's unfortunate" someone said as everyone except for Arianna murmured.

"Yeah" Arianna said and then created an awkward silence.

Henry decided that he should break the ice and declared it was time for him to leave so the girls helped out and went with him to walk him home.

:)

Emma made sure that she Henry were well and truly out of earshot before she spoke.

"So do you think something's up with Arianna's love life and Regina might have something to do with it?"

"Well yeah, I was thinking about that actually when she said he probably ran off with some other girl but Regina could not have been the other girl because she is like twice Arianna's age, could she?" Henry asked getting slightly disturbed.

"If you think about it she could have but she would be a lot older, but hey the boyfriend could have been older than Arianna."

"Oh, I didn't think of it that way. I'll go talk to Regina about when I we get to my house." Henry said as they rounded the corner of his street.

"Ok I think I might leave you now, I don't really want to have another fight with Regina right now after our weird awkwardness lately. So I'll talk to you tomorrow, bye."

"Ok bye Emma, see you tomorrow!" Henry yelled back behind him as he rushed off down the footpath.

:)

The next day Regina went down to the Hospital and as usual went to visit the psychiatric ward were Belle was being held captive. But instead of turning left down the corridor Regina turned right towards the toilets.

She entered the female toilets sneakily looking behind her in case of any unwanted doctors or nurses and silently walked into the last cubicle.

But Regina did not sit down, instead she watchfully stepped up on top of the toilet and whilst trying not to let her head go into sight to much she put her right hand up the side of the wall until she reached a metal grate.

It was once used for ventilation many years ago but instead is a little storage area for Regina.

She placed her hand inside and fished around for a while until she found what she was looking for and pulled it out.

It was an unusual looking key with a picture of a wave moulded into the round part of the key.

Regina left the cubical but not the bathroom. She went up to the paper towel dispenser and swivelled it until she could see the hidden switch she was looking for behind it. She looked around her once more before flicking it and then entered the hidden door that appeared.

:)

Mary Margaret was also on a mission but her own secret mission to get Arianna to remember again what happened during the crash because she to also thought it was strange of her not to remember anything.

"So Arianna you said you had a dad, why did you leave him?" she asked.

"Well I have many other sisters that will be able to look after him but the reason I left was because I was just getting sick of them all and I had never really travelled much but the real reason was because of love. You see Eric and I were well and truly in love and we were planning to get married but on our trip one night we set up camp and I was lighting a fire when I heard him talking to someone with a female voice, I peered around and I saw a dark haired woman, (now I think about she does remind me of someone but I don't know who exactly), but then the son of a bitch ran away with her. It was awful, but I'm not sad anymore, if I ever see him again I will punch him as hard as I can right in the face!"

"Oh my goodness! That is awful, I wish there was something I could do." Mary Margaret sighed as she herself knew just what love was like.

"Well helping me find him would be nice." Arianna said still having not calmed down after her rage fit.

'_Well then that's what I'll do' _Mary Margaret thought to herself having sudden thought of a plan.

:)

"Well hello there Rob, it's lovely to see you again." said Regina.

"Hello Regina" Rob replied through gritted teeth.

He had chains tied around his ankles and wrists and he had cuts all over from when he had struggled trying to get free.

"What do you want Regina? I'm sick of your games!" he cried.

Oh all I want is for you to be happy. Why can't you be as lovely as you were when I first met you? She asked with a slight smile on her face.

"What you mean when you put that stupid spell on me to fall in love with you? Well I wasn't stupid enough for you, I saw right through your plan. But luckily for you, I had no idea up until we were married but don't you think twice that will happen again because I know how evil you are and I will never be able to fall in love again with a woman like that!" Robert yelled, his eyes flashing green as he spoke.

"Oh hush Rob I'll get you out of here in no time, all I need is for you to do a job for me" said Regina.

"No way, no, there is no way I am going to do anything for you!" Eric yelled once again.

"Listen Robert, this might be your only chance of getting out of here. I might never let you out again." Regina walked up to where he was sitting on the single bed and planted a kiss on his lips and then started to put her hands around his neck but Eric violently pushed her off.

"Ok, just tell me what I need to do and I might consider it" he stated.

"Well, you see this key," Regina pulled the mysterious key out of her pocket and put that fake smile of hers on, "I need you to tell me what it unlocks."

"Why would you think I know that?" Robert asked.

"Well I'm sorry Rob but I can't tell you that, you just have to tell me if you know what it goes into." Regina then handed Robert the key to see if he could recognise it or link it to anything but Regina also did not want it to trigger any certain memories of past girlfriends.

"Well, actually I think, I don't know how I know this but I think it unlocks some kind of box or something. That's all I know though." Robert thought hard to see if he knew anymore.

"That will have to do then." Regina sighed.

"So can you let me out now?" Robert asked full of hope only to get pushed down again by Regina as she said,

"Sorry, but no, you haven't given me enough information but for your efforts here's a nice dinner for a change." She chucked him a wrapped plate of cold lasagne from her bag. Then without waiting for a reply she walked out of the secret room.

:)

Meanwhile Mary Margaret was on her mission and had followed Regina to the ward but waited outside sitting on a bench but she quickly hopped up and hid behind the bushes when she saw Regina leave the building.

Regina continued walking to her car but just before she stepped into her car Mary Margaret grabbed her arm.

"Mary Margaret, what do you think you're doing?" Regina asked.

"Well I was just walking by when I saw you leave the hospital, so is he ok?" she asked.

"Yes he's fine, wait what's wrong with Henry!?" Regina asked obviously confused.

"I knew it!" Mary Margaret exclaimed.

And before Regina could reply she hurried out of the room.

**Authors Note: Sorry for those who are still reading this but I'm sure you'd understand that if you were writing a story and going to school at the same time you'd forget about it. Anyway it took a while write I had this pretty much finished for months And then it took me 2 seconds to write the end. Thanks for reading and if you have any ideas on what to do next message me **


	5. Chapter 5: Escaping

**Authors Note: Wow chapter 5, I didn't think I would make it this far but I'm getting there. Thanks for all the reviews and favourites and stuff! Message me if you have any ideas about the story or what you would like to happen. Oh and none of the characters are mine except for Robert and Arianna. I'm thinking about making the chapters shorter so you won't have to wait so long to read. I also realized that my story said it involved Mulan but I'm sorry because it doesn't, I must've clicked on it instead of Henry. **

_He broke free of his cell with the help of a dark haired mistress. They ran through the corridors of the building making sure not to disturb anyone on the way. Outside it was pitch black with only one faulty street light struggling to glow brightly and light up the street. Someone was onto them; they started to run taking a shortcut through the woods. His bare feet splattered with blood and her clothes torn and ripped from the branches of the trees surrounding them. The person continued to pursue them so running out of breathe they struggled to keep up the pace. Looking behind her the woman could just make out the chaser far of in the distance. She tugged at her partner in crime and they climbed up a nearby tree easily hiding the two in its branches. The pursuer slowed down just underneath them. The pursuer was about to continue off into the direction where its victims were until the woman sneezed.._

It was 3am and Mary Margaret sat up in her bed slightly sweating from the dream she just had. It involved a woman and another man that she had never seen before, she couldn't remember much but one thing, she knew was that she was running.

She knew what she had to do.

In a flash she got up had a quick breakfast and got dress. Quietly she headed over to where she thinks this mystery person maybe. The dream she had revealed a room like a jail cell where the man sat sitting with chains buckled on his body.

On the way over she had planned what she was going to say to find this mystery man.

"Hi there nurse, Regina sent me over to see him." She had a plan.

"I'm sorry who is it exactly that you're looking for? Do you mean, the not quite write one?" The young nurse questioned.

"Why yes, I just thought that you would know who I'm talking about and I didn't want anyone else to hear what his name was."

"Oh yes I understand, anyway its right this way." The young nurse fell right for her plan but why was she taking her to the toilets?

"So why are we only the toilets exactly?" Mary Margaret asked.

"Well Regina asked for one of the most hidden rooms in the ward so we offered her an old one that is still here after we redid this part of the building and it just happened to be that the only entrance is a secret door in these toilets, but luckily we were able to keep the door but we just had to hide it a bit."

The bubbly nurse just revealed pretty much everything that Mary Margaret wanted to know but there was just one more thing she needed to know.

"Regina got interrupted and didn't finish telling me why he was put in there so do you know the full story by any chance?" innocently she asked.

"Only the head nurse is allowed to know the stories of these patients at this part of the ward but word has got around that he tricked her to falling in love with her but ever mention that to anyone and we'll all be fired and there will be no one to look after you when you all get sick." The nurse talked so fast that Mary Margaret didn't have time to stop and think about what the nurse said as a door was opened and she was ushered inside.

"He's just in there I'll give you the key and wait outside." The nurse turned around and exited the room."

Mary Margaret crept forward and noticed a movement in the little light there was.

"Where's Regina, who are you? Have you come to kill me?" he snarled.

A gasp followed by words escaped her mouth, "Oh no, I have," she lowered her voice, "have come to get you out of here but we have to be quiet because the nurse is just outside the door." She mouthed and pointed behind her.

"Ok so how do you think exactly that you're going to get me out of these." The stranger asked.

"Oh well you see um, wait what's your name?" Mary Margaret recalled the nurse not telling her.

"Rob, but why are you helping me? Who are you?" he asked.

"My name is Mary Margaret, I'm a teacher and like I said before I've come to help you escape because I think I might need your help but we'll talk about that later. I need to go do something; I'll be back in a minute or two."

She left the room and told the nurse she forgot something.

x

And like she said Mary Margaret was back in two minutes.

"Now I remember something about how you pull this brick out the bars will be loose and we can jump out the window" she muttered to herself.

As Mary Margaret pulled out the heavy old brick the bars where a window would be in a normal room were dislodge from there place and easily fell out of place as she wished.

Next she reached outside for the bolt cutter that she had just put there when she went outside and cut the chains that were around Rob's ankles and wrists.

"Thanks!" he cried.

"Sssh" she whispered and then mouthed for him to give her boost up. He did and then she helped pull him through the small window in return.

**A.N: ** **Ok so I think that chapter was a bit longer but then I intended but anyway thanks for reading and please review! **


	6. Chapter 6: Meeting her

**A/N: Hey guys! So sorry it's taken so long to update but bear with me as I think I will update quicker each time I get a review on each chapter (I've also gotten caught up reading 'dramoine' stories which I'm a bit obsessed with at the moment!) So enjoy the chapter and tell me what you think! :)**

* * *

_**Robert's point of view:**__  
I had no idea why she was helping me but I didn't really care why or who she was. All I kept telling myself was "I've got to get out of here no matter what" I didn't want to spend any more time in that horrible cell. _

_The kind woman who helped me out told me her name was Mary Margaret Blanchard and that she was a school teacher. _

_She also spoke of an emotion young woman with strange red hair whom she thinks will look after me whilst I look for my own home._

_The description of the girl sounds like a dream I've had. _

_After Mary Margaret broke me free of the cell she took me to her friend David's house to borrow some clean clothes. _

_Now she is taking me to meet the young women who she says is named Arianna and to meet her other friends Emma and Henry who she believes will help me too. _

_We arrived at Mary Margaret's apartment and a blonde woman opened the door to greet us._

_I believe this is Emma. She invites us inside with a frown on her face, probably because it was 4:30 in the morning._

_I could see a spare mattress lying on the floor in the living room; I'm guessing it's for me. _

_Emma asks Mary Margaret and I questions I try to answer as best as I can._

"_Let me get this straight, so Robert you say that Regina locked you in a cell in the ward because of something you did, could you tell us what you did exactly?" she asked, I blinked slowly and glanced over to Mary Margaret, she nodded so I answered the question._

"_I – I accidently fell in love with her. " I stuttered ashamed of admitting the truth._

"_And.." Emma was stubborn so I continued._

"_I don't know how exactly but I did and then I realised what I was doing and one night I attacked her," I paused taking a gulp of air, "and then I tried to escape the house we were living in and then she-_

_Once again I paused trying to keep my eyes open. "She got angry and brought me back home saying I was sick and once again I believed her. Two weeks later I escaped but I had nowhere to run so within a matter of days she caught me again. And then not trusting me she locked me up in that cell." I sighed._

_Emma and Ms Blanchard muttered but I didn't quite hear them as I could feel my head slowly nodding and hanging low near my shoulder but not resting on anything. It made me jolt back awake and open my eyes._

_They were staring at me so I was about to speak up once more but Emma cut me off._

"_I think we better take you to bed, looks like your heads about to fall off. I don't blame you though." She and Ms Blanchard led me to the mattress and within a matter of seconds I was lying down asleep under the covers. _

_X_

"_Rob-ertt" sung the females voice. I looked around and spotted flash of a red haired women coming closer and closer. She continued to sing mesmerising me as I dragged my body on the floor towards the silhouette. She continued to come closer and closer and I continued myself getting so near that I can almost reach out and touch her flowing hair. "Rob-ertt" she continues her beautiful voice echoing all around me. She turns expecting me to follow. I stand up wincing in pain as i do so. I take a step and then two more but I am suddenly stop as I go for the fourth, I try once more but the tugging at my ankles does not allow me. "WAIT!" I scream hoping the women turns around but she does not hear me. As she begins to walk out the door she stops and looks back in my direction but she cannot see me. I call out to her again but still no response. Before she exits I see upon her face a single tear make its way down her face lit by the glow of the moon that streaks down onto her perfectly shaped head. I whimper as the realisation hits me that I will be kept captive forever. _

_X_

_As I opened my eyes to rays of sunlight and birds signing I hear a single bird singing sounding just like the woman of last night's dream. _

_I glance back to where I was now sitting to see wet stains on my pillow. I must have been crying. _

_Toast pops out of the toaster in the kitchen making me jump and meaning that someone has been cooking breakfast and maybe even see me crying._

_I turn my head and my eyes rest on the coach opposite me. A boy stares back at me intently so I return his gaze before he gets up and butters his toast._

_I just sit there and blink until it sinks in that this boy is Henry. _

"_You must be Henry" I speak breaking the silence._

"_You have guessed correctly, like some toast" he asked me as I stood up and took a seat at the bench._

_He placed a plate in front of me and chucked the toast on top. _

"_Honey? Jam?" he questioned. _

"_Honey" I replied. _

_A tired looking Mary Margaret came in then as I munched away on my toast._

_Henry cast a funny look at her "Good morning miss sleepy head!" _

_She glanced at the clock "Did I really sleep in that late? At least its Sunday so there is no need to freak out about being late for school. Oh good morning Robert, I didn't see you there." _

"_Morning" I nodded in her direction also glancing at the clock and noticing how it was already 11 o'clock._

"_Oh, my goodness, I completely forgot! Emma said that she would be getting Arianna and bringing her back here in about 5 minutes from now!" She hurriedly at her breakfast and rushed off to get dressed. _

_I better get dressed too I thought and I stood up to go and see what other clothes David had given me. _

_And sure enough, just after I got dressed the door opened and Emma stepped through followed by the red haired girl Arianna/_

_Our eyes locked for a moment and she was so beautiful that it sent a shiver down my spine._

_Her big blue eyes sparkled as I studied her features. _

_She had beautiful smooth milky skin and gorgeous rosy lips. _

_Arianna looked at me then and I blushed unaware that now everyone was now watching me. _

"_Robert this is Arianna. Arianna meet Robert." Emma introduced us. _

_We both nod and say hello._

"_It's nice to meet you, Emma was just telling me about your story." Her voice was sweet and nicely toned like the singer in his dream. _

_I looked over to see Emma whispering with Miss Blanchard and Henry. She saw me staring so spoke of what they were talking about._

"_Mary Margaret have to go to out, we'll be back in about half an hour. Make yourself comfortable but don't break anything or you'll be getting a ticket and living in another cell."_

_In five minutes they were gone leaving just Arianna, Henry and I. _

"_My mother will be expecting me soon, I better go." Henry exclaimed._

"_Wait a minute," I asked, "Who's your mother?" _

"_Regina Mills, she's the mayor of Storybrooke." He spat obviously not liking his evil mother._

"_Henry! Henry! Please don't tell her I'm here, don't even mention my name!" I begged getting down on my knees. _

"_Why would I do that? It would kill you if I did and trust me I am nothing like her; she's not even my real mum. Emma's my real mum but Regina adopted me when I was a baby so I live with her. I'm not sure if Emma told you all this so don't mention it." He left me alone with Arianna. _

"_So have you been in Storybrooke long?" I ask her trying not to blush whilst looking her pretty face. _

"_No not really, I arrived here a couple of weeks ago and I was in a car accident and lost a bit of memory so I was in hospital for a couple of days. I'm living in one of the apartments at Granny's bed and breakfast. Have you been there yet?" she asked me shyly. _

"_No but I've heard it's nice." I replied. _

"_Hey how about we go and grab a coffee there or something, give us a chance to get to know each other I guess." Arianna suggested I nodded in reply and grabbed a jacket before we headed over there._

_X_

_She sat opposite me talking about her life before she arrived in Storybrooke. I tried to listen but I kept looking at her face and thinking about my dream. Arianna asked me a question and I felt my head shake as I replied asking her to repeat the question._

"_I have a spare bed in my apartment, so I was wondering if you'd prefer to sleep in a proper bed than on a blow up mattress on the floor. I mean you don't have to I just thought that-_

"_Really? Thank you so much, I appreciate it but are you sure you want a man in your house, it won't make thing uncomfortable or awkward or anything?" I asked cutting her off._

"_Oh no it's fine it would be nice to have some company for a change and I think you'll help me to feel safe-" she realised what she just said and blushed so I chuckled. _

"_Well we better go gather up my things then." I suggested._

"_Yes good Idea" she replied sheepishly._

_X_

_With the spare key we were given by Emma we unlock the door to their apartment only to discover they had already arrived back. We had been sitting at Granny's for around 50 minutes, longer than we intended. _

"_Where have you two been?" Ms Blanchard asked. _

"_At Granny's," I replied, "Arianna invited me to stay in her apartment so I'll just grab my stuff and go. Thank you so much both of you for letting me stay and for feeding me. I'll come and visit every day if you'd like. So thank you for helping me." _

_They just blinked and stared._

"_I'm sorry if it brings any troubles but I thought it would be, no offence, better so it's not so crowded and Robert can sleep in the spare bed so you won't have to worry about the mattress on the floor." Arianna added._

"_Oh no that's fine, sorry I just don't think Emma and I expected Robert to move so soon but if it will make things more pleasant than it is for the best. Just make sure that if you're going out that Regina doesn't see you so disguise yourself. Here take these they're manly looking enough." Mary Margaret kindly passed over a dark blue scarf and an old coat._

_We thanked them again and then exited remembering to wear the clothing I was given. _

_We reached the apartment in a matter of time and started unpacking the only clothes I had and the stuff in my pockets. _

_I found a ring in my pocket and I vaguely remember giving this to another woman before Regina who did the only kind thing she's ever done and gave it back._

"_What a beautiful ring! Was it your mothers?" _

"_Yes, she gave it to me before she died." I lied. _

_I don't to tell Arianna anything about the embarrassing thing I did with Regina, proposing. She probably already knows though. _

_I walked over to the couch and sat down. I grabbed what looked like a remote and turned on the flat screen tv. They used to look like boxes before I was put in the cell._

_Nobody knows just how long I've been locked up in that cell. More than ten years it's been and I could have been there for the rest of my life if it wasn't for Mary Margaret. _

_My life before Regina locked me up is a bit of a blur. I remember proposing to Regina and before her I was almost about to propose to the woman whom I hardly remember. I would have remembered if that stupid cell hadn't made me go slightly crazy of boredom of having nothing to do._

Arianna was kind to let me stay with her even if I do make her feel safe but I don't think she knows that if Regina finds me missing then I might be endangering her. Even though I can't see what the worst Regina could do.

I just wish I could remember who the woman was before I fell in love with Regina. I bet Regina was trying to stop me from marrying the woman.

* * *

**A/N: So that's the chapter tell me what you think or if you want anything in particular to happen, the more reviews I get the faster I update! Sophiemac1308 x :) **


	7. Chapter 7: A Suprise

**Hey guys, I have had a bit of a writer's block lately so that's why I haven't updated in a while but I'm past it now so I hope I can keep it up! I have looked at my past chapters and I've realized how bad my spelling has been! I apologize for that. How about a recap?! Okay so Mary Margaret has helped Robert escape his cell and has now moved into Arianna's apartment with her so yeah enjoy. The chapters will be smaller now so i write more quicker. Oh and Read and Review please! :) Thanks **

Robert awoke rubbing his eyes on an early Tuesday morning. He had decided the night before to go find something for Arianna for letting him stay with her.

He had a little place he thought he would be able to find a suitable eccentric gift that would be just right.

Quietly grabbing his jacket on the way out Robert swiftly locked the door and silently headed out his way.

Crossing the many streets and lane ways he finally caught site of the little store, smiling to himself as he walked in through the doors of the _Storybrooke Pet Shelter _having no clue on what to buy.

X

Regina had also woken up earlier that morning for another visit to the General Hospital to check up on her ex lover.

Whispering the secret password to the nurse and gaining approval she passed through the corridor towards the entrance to Robert's cell, her high-heels echoing as she walked.

Thinking in her head all the possibilities of what to say and the reactions she will get, she rounded the last corner and not watching where she was going, bumped into a nervous and frantic nurse.

"Oh, I am so sorry Miss Mayor, I did not zee you der, I-" Regina cut her off.

"Save it for someone who cares", Regina brushed past the stuttering nurse but stopped dead in her tracks when she saw the state of the cell. Shackles lay tossed on the ground, the bed was now towards where a barred window had once been. The bars were no longer in their place.

Robert had escaped.

The words screamed inside her head yet her no emotion escaped on her face.

"What is the meaning of this? When did this happen? Why was I not notified?" Regina yelled at the foreign nurse.

"I have only just zeen this myzelf now, I, I, I was just about to call you now."

"Speak clearly woman and why are you still standing here?! Go get your boss and if you don't do it quickly you will no longer have your job!"

The petrified nurse rushed past Regina and ran down the dimly lit corridor.

X

"So do you have any exotic fish here Dr Thatcher?"

"Why yes we do, we have many rare and tropical fish here. Here come take a look," Dr Thatcher led Robert over to the Fish tanks, "this one is a parrot fish, this one is an Atlantic blue tang and this one is a coral fish." he said pointing to each fish. "do any of these interest you?" Dr Thatcher asked.

"Yes actually, what did you say the second fish was called?" Robert asked.

"That one is called an Atlantic Blue Tang. They are quite easy to maintain if they are in a good environment. Do you happen to have a fish tank at all sir?"

"Well yes, I do, quite a big one actually. Will that be suitable?" Robert pictured the fish tank in Arianna's apartment, it was rather large so at the moment was being used as a display cabinet in the living room.

"Yes that should be fine, do you have anything in the tank that the fish could hide behind?"

"No i better get some of those castle things or something and some fish food too. Oh and how much will the fish cost?"

"Because it is only a small juvenile one, it shall only cost 40 dollars."

"Great I'll take it." Robert grinned.

He had found the perfect gift for Arianna.

**A/N: I've already started writing the next chapter so please don't hate me for this being so short! Oh and please comment any ideas you guys have for what should happen in the story! **


	8. Chapter 8: Surprise!

Robert placed his bags down before entering his key into the apartment door.

Slowly turning the knob and opening the door, Robert entered holding only his key in one hand and a bag full of water with a fish inside in his other hand.

Silently creeping in hiding the fish behind his back he crept around the apartment searching every room for his flat mate.

Reaching the kitchen Robert noticed a note on the table, looking closely he read:

_Robert, if you are reading this before I have gotten back and have just woken up, please don't have breakfast as I have gone grocery shopping for a special meal this morning. It is now 9 o'clock and I will be out for around 1 hour. Arianna_

Robert looked at his watch, 9:18 it read so he had roughly 45 minutes before Arianna got home.

Placing the fish on the kitchen bench he raced back to get the rest of the bags which were luckily still there as he had almost forgotten about them.

He got started straight away. If he did things quickly now he should have time to set up the tank.

Everything was out of the "display box" and in a different place and it was now flipped up the right way in less than 4 minutes.

In less than 30 minutes the water had been poured in and set to the right temperature. The fish was swimming around in the bag that was floating in the tank, getting used to the water.

It still had to stay in the bag for another 5 minutes so Robert used the time to dispose of all the evidence that he had been out of the house in the first place.

The 5 minutes passed quickly and the fish could now be released from the bag.

Now all Robert had to do was dress back into his pyjamas pretending that nothing had happened until after breakfast when he would show her the fish.

Just as he was about to hop into bed the front door opened and he heard Arianna's bubbly voice talking to herself about how to cook breakfast.

Using his best acting skills Robert put a tired face on pretending he had just gotten up.

"Good morning sleepy head! Gee you slept in longer than usual, had a good dream eh?" Arianna laughed her voice making Robert smirk as he thought about his gift to her.

"Yeah something like that. What's for breakfast?" he asked pretending to yawn.

"Pancakes! Could you give me hand with these shopping bags, they're quite heavy."

X

After breakfast Robert chose the right time to show his gift.

"I have a confession to make. Whilst you were out shopping I was not in bed but I was shopping too for a gift for you to thank you for letting me stay here with you." He paused as Arianna tried to interrupt with her surprise face, "So I need you to close your eyes and open them when I tell you."

Covering a hand to her eyes Arianna was pulled around the house by hand until Robert found what he was looking for.

"OK, you can open your eyes now."

Robert watched her reaction, she gasped, and smiling and a look of both excitement and shock appeared on her face.

"Oh my gosh, you got me a fish!? I've always wanted a pet! I've never had one before. Thank you so much." she jumped up and down with excitement.

"So what are you going to call it?" Robert asked.

"Well, Rob, I think I'm going to call it Flounder, even though I know it isn't a flounder but it looks flat to me so I'm going to call it flounder." she exclaimed and then started talking to her little fishy.

Robert thought his gift had been a great idea after all.

Feeling courageous Robert stepped towards Arianna's back and pecked a kiss on Arianna's cheek.

She blushed but returned it anyway.

They began to kiss each other and it soon turned heated as they leaned against the wall.

Arianna began to undo the buttons of Robert's shirt which Robert did not expect as it was not her nature but Robert like this new streak that matched the fiery colour of her hair.

He slipped his hands under her top and carefully lifted it above her head whilst leading her to the bedroom.

**A/N: So that was an unexpected chapter wasn't it!? Tell me what you think of this chapter and if you have any ideas don't be shy to comment them below :) **


End file.
